Te perdí para siempre
by Aiki Sasuno
Summary: Sakura esta apunto de casarse con Sai -Ino estoy embarazada de Sai- eso lo destrozo el corazón a Sasuke... -Ino dile a Sasuke que lo amo-... -Sakura yo también te amo- no se hacer summary pero paseen a leer :D


Es un Sasusaku pero termina siendo un saisaku aunque no salga mucho sai (de hecho no sale) jeje… espero no me maten por ello pero bueno los dejó para que lean

Se aceptan reviews para ver que tan mala es la historia :P

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece solo a Masashi Kishimoto

**Te perdí para siempre**

En una habitación se encontraba una pareja sentada en el sofá frente al balcón donde podían apreciar una vista hermosa del mar. Estaba atardeciendo y los dos estaban en silencio tratando de guardar ese momento en sus memorias, ninguno se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, el momento se les antojaba tan placentero y tranquilo que querían quedarse así por la eternidad; pero la realidad es otra y volvieron a ella de golpe al escuchar como alguien tocaba su puerta.

Una chica de cabellos rosados y mirada jade suspiro, se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta. Era un camarero que traía consigo un ramo de flores…

-Son para la señorita Haruno Sakura

-Soy yo…. Muchas gracias

Sakura le da propina y el camarero se retira, ella observa la tarjeta, la toma y la lee.

_Para mi querida y amada Sakura_

_Porque por fin dentro de unas horas serás mi esposa_

_Te Amo_

_Sai_

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo soportarlo mas y se hecho a llorar, el chico de cabellos y mirada azabache que aun permanecía inmóvil en el sillón no soporto verla así, pero eso era lo único que lograba hacer…. Solo la hacía sufrir…

Él se paro y camino hacia ella, no soportaba verla llorar por lo que la abrazo, tan fuerte como sino quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas.

-Sasuke… yo… - la chica siguió llorando., no podía con la realidad y no sabía que hacer

-Sakura perdóname por favor, yo no debí, yo no debo estar aquí… - Sasuke se separa de ella y estaba decidido a irse pero ella lo detuvo.

-No... – Dijo en un murmullo – no me dejes, no te vallas…

Sasuke solo atino a abrazarla, el no quería irse, no quería dejarla; por fin la había encontrado… demasiado tarde, pero la había encontrado…. Y al tenerla entre sus brazos era inmensamente feliz, pero también le dolía y demasiado. No entendía como había pasado todo, no lo entendía pero sabía perfectamente que era su culpa, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los celos, si tan solo le hubiera creído…. Pero el hubiera no existe y el lo había perdido todo, porque ella, Sakura, lo era todo par el y sin ella sabía que moriría.

-Sasuke…- pronunciaba Sakura mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero te amo y yo no puedo quedarme, si me quedo yo no podré dejarte ir nunca.

-Sasuke yo… yo no...- pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de Sasuke sellaron los suyos en un beso lleno de amor, amor que habían guardado por años.

El beso se volvió demandante y los dos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que los embargaba en ese instante, ninguno quería romper con el beso pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse solo un poco para tomar aire pero tan pronto se recupero Sasuke volvió a reclamar los labios de Sakura. La situación se estaba volviendo más apasionada y Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos de la boca de Sakura a su cuello, ellos ya no podían parar y no querían, no en ese momento, era como si hubieran regresado a la época de preparatoria donde ellos eran felices, donde estaban juntos, donde su amor era lo mas importante. No querían dejar de amarse nunca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Estaba ya amaneciendo y un par de ojos esmeralda se abrieron, y la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua fría, pronto recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y quería llorar pero no podía, pero cuando volteo a su lado y se encontró con un hermoso azabache -que parecía no darse cuenta del sufrimiento de la chica- que dormía placidamente, más lágrimas trataron de salir pero se resistió a dejarlas salir. Sakura trato de pararse sin despertar al pelinegro cosa que logró. En ese momento se dio cuenta del día y hora en el que se encontraba y las lágrimas no pudieron esconderse mas, lloró… lloró como nunca y corrió al baño.

-_No puedo hacerlo… quisiera irme con él, escapar, olvidarme de todo… pero no… no puedo_- y mas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, trato de respirar, se dio un baño y cuando terminó salió del baño y rogó porque el pelinegro no se haya levantado.

Cuando salió del baño diviso su vestido extendido en una silla frente a la cama se dirigió a él, lo tomo entre sus manos y suspiro –Me hubiera encantado poder casarme contigo- susurró viendo hacia el azabache.

Por un lado la chica estaba tranquila pues tal parece que a Sasuke lo hubieran noqueado pues no despertaba, igual no se había tardado mucho en arreglarse y no había hecho mucho ruido para no despertarlo –_Quizás este muy cansado_- pero eso le había dado la oportunidad de no tener que enfrentarse a él, por que lo amaba pero no podía estar a su lado… todo por su culpa… pues se dio cuenta y demasiado tarde de que había sido su culpa… aunque el dijera que no era cierto.

Sakura se acerco a Sasuke ya arreglada, acarició su mejilla y le dio un casto beso, cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, suspiro y se acerco a la puerta, cuando la abrió era Ino su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Ino

-Si…- dijo Sakura en un susurro

-Sakura… no es necesario que te cases, no si no lo amas, tu amas a….- pero no termino ya que Sakura la interrumpió

-No Ino… no puedo… yo… Ino ¿soy mala?...-Ino se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-Sakura por qué dices eso tu no eres mala

-Ino, yo si amo a Sai- eso Ino lo sabía perfectamente, de lo contrario no hubiera permitido la boda y sabía que Sai la correspondía, aunque lo que dijo anteriormente era para tratar de darle valor a Sakura de que se decidiera por su felicidad absoluta que se encontraba a lado de Sasuke- lo amo pero también amo a Sasuke… amar a dos personas y engañarlos me hace mala…

-No Sakura, no eres mala… los amas pero no de la misma manera… y eso lo sabes por eso deberías decidirte por tu felicidad y…- pero Sakura no la dejo terminar otra vez

-Ino ya te dije que no puedo, amo a Sai y estoy esperando un hijo suyo, ninguno lo sabe y… yo no puedo dejar a Sai, como tampoco puedo volver con Sasuke… yo… -Sakura estaba a punto de llorar e Ino estaba sorprendida por la noticia del embarazo, no sabía que decir.

-No llorare mas, se lo prometí y le prometí que sería feliz – Sakura tenía algo entre sus manos y se lo entrego a Ino.

-Se lo puedes dar cuando despierte y dile que lo amo, que nunca dejé de hacerlo…

Sakura salio de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría la ceremonia, mientras que Ino entraba a la habitación para hablar con Sasuke ya que el se había levantado justo cuando Sakura había salido del cuarto.

-No estabas dormido cierto.- le pregunto Ino a Sasuke

-No…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se había levantado antes que Sakura, quería escucharla y verla por última vez antes de perderla para siempre, pero no se atrevía, no podía enfrentarla por lo que se hizo el dormido en cuanto Sakura despertó, El había escuchado todos sus movimientos hasta que entro al baño. Quería poder abrazarla y no dejarla ir, pero no podía, no quería hacerle mas daño, quería que fuera feliz, así fuera a lado de otro hombre, pero ella se merecía ser feliz.

Sasuke escucho como ella salía del baño y como comenzaba a arreglarse, él sabía lo que significaba y estaba que moría por dentro de la rabia de no poderla detener, hasta que la escucho -Me hubiera gustado poder casarme contigo- eso le rompió el corazón. Pronto escuchó como tocaban a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era Ino, ella les había hecho el favor de reunirlos sin que nadie se enterara y estaba agradecido por ello.

Sasuke escucho toda la conversación que tuvieron las dos chicas pero hubo una frase en especial que le aún mas el corazón y que quebró toda esperanza. Sakura estaba embarazada de Sai, él sabía que también de alguna manera amaba a Sai, pues el fue quién la rescato del infierno en el que él la había dejado pero no sabía el por qué había aceptado casarse con el y ahí estaba su respuesta estaba embarazada de Sai, ella tendría un hijo, el sueño que compartían él y ella se volvía realidad pero no SU realidad. Su vida se destrozaba en pedazos no sabía que hacer pero despertó de su letargo cuando escucho a Sakura de nuevo

-Se lo puedes dar cuando despierte y dile que lo amo, que nunca dejé de hacerlo…- y cuando ella dejó la habitación el se sentó en la cama, Ino se aproximo y se sentó aun lado.

-No estabas dormido cierto.- le pregunto Ino a Sasuke

-No…

-Entonces…

-Si, lo escuche todo…

-Sasuke…

-Me lo merezco por haberla hecho sufrir, ella no tenía la culpa de mis problemas y aun así yo la trate mal, la engañe con otras mujeres… le hice mucho daño, sin embargo cuando hablamos ella se hecho la culpa dijo que fue su culpa que yo la abandonara… aún ahora ella me protege, me deja como el bueno del cuento, cuando realmente soy una basura… es por eso que me lo merezco y ella merece ser feliz…. Pero… - Ino lo veía con tristeza, sabía que los dos habían sufrido demasiado y que merecían ser felices juntos…. Pero la circunstancias no se los permitían- pero la amo y la perdí… Ino la perdí para siempre.

Sasuke comenzó a llorar y eso le hizo dar cuenta de que Sasuke realmente la amaba demasiado, como nunca se llegó a imaginar, pero el destino los había separado, Sakura en ese momento se estaba casando y Sasuke estaba sufriendo, Ino no sabía que hacer de ver llorar a Sasuke así por lo que le entrego la nota que Sakura le había dado y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke tomo la carta entre sus manos comenzó a leerla

Sasuke mi eterno amor

Gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar, gracias por ser el primero en todo,

por ser el primero en mi vida.

Solo quiero que seas feliz y que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo.

Perdóname…

Atentamente

Tu eterna enamorada Sakura

-Yo también te amo Sakura- susurró mientras seguía llorando.

O por Dios! se que es horrible pero no me maten, me gustó la historia pero no se si la conté bien jeje ustedes dirán.

Se reciben consejos y criticas para que me hagan mejorar :P

Espero sea de su agrado y si no por lo menos que les guste aunque sea un poco

Cuídense y gracias por pasar a leer


End file.
